Un nuevo dia
by Draco Fuijimoto
Summary: Que pasaria si en la pelicula osamaru no regresara al sello y viviera con rin y este se enamorara de shiemi y esta saliera embarazada pesimo sumary
1. Capitulo 1: Un nuevo dia

Blue exorcist no me pertenece a mi si no Kazue Kato si no yuri estaría

haciendo mas reyecitos de gahenna con satan y rin ya estuviera con shiemi

"**Un nuevo dia"**

He aqui un nuevo dia con nuestro peliazul Rin se levanto por la alarma pero

15 minutos tarde si no fuera porque ya es un exorcista estaría corriendo (si

quieren saber como es después de la película excepto que el pequeño

usamaro no regreso al sello rin pudo destruir a los demonios el lo cuida

como a un hijo lo cual lo hizo hacerse mas responsable y gracias ala ayuda de

cierta rubia domadora de demonios que logro domar a este como pareja)

también debido a que despertó con cierta rubia a su lado con un pequeño

sonrojo salió corriendo al escuchar un ruido.

-usamaro¡- dijo el peliazul

-papa perdón- dijo el pelirubio

- cuantas veces te he dicho que no bajes el cereal del refri si no me despierto

aun¡-

-perdon-:p

-no me saques la lengua usamaro-

Y en ese momento llego shiemi y dijo:

-perdónalo rin-kun-

-no;(-

Y entonces ella aplico el ataque mortal ojitos de cachorro castigado XDXD

-esta bien-dijo el peliazul

-no vas tarde a tu misión- es verdad. Y el peliazul salio corriendo a toda

marcha y 1 minuto después recordó que tenia una llave para ala academia y

regreso como salio

- he se me olvidaba-

Y cierto par de pelirubios tenían una gota en la cabeza.

Ya en la academia vio a cierto peligallo (suguro) caminando con cierta

pelimorada.

-hola- dijo el peliazul

-hola- saludo la extraña pareja xD

-no va a venir shiemi- dijo la pelimorada

- no pidió permiso para ir al medico- dijo el peliazul

Y su amena platica fue interrumpida por el menor de los okumura junto a

shura quien traía a yukio de la oreja por "andar viendo a las nuevas" en

realidad era al revés las "nuevas " estaban sobre yukio pero que hacerle.

-bien nii-san vamos a lo de tu misión. Decía el pelicafe aun sobándose su

oreja.

-andando- dijo el peliazul

Yukio le entrego una carpeta con un mapa e información sobre su misión.

-bien nii-san tu misión será en Tokio en la prefectura de minato ( sin relación

con Naruto XDXD) es un demonio de nivel medio del tipo elemental que

utiliza agua tiene apariencia de Gecko ha robado 10 almas de niños-

-bien ire- dijo el peliazul

-cuidate nii-san

Llegando ala prefectura de minato rin empezó a buscar al demonio en los ríos

lo encontró en 30 minutos entonces le iba disparar con su escopeta de culata

recortada(como la de shiro) al demonio y este se dio cuento y salio huyendo

hasta llegar a una bodega.

-te tengo cara de lagartija- dijo el peliazul

-siento esto rin-sama- dijo el geko

-a que te refieres- dijo el peliazul

- a nosotros- dijo un orco con otros 5 igual a el.(como el primer enemigo en

rosario + vampire)

-bien a pelear- el le quito la espoleta a una granada de agua bendita y la

arrojo a los orcos.

-eso no nos matara- dijo el demonio

-lo se solo era una distracción- dijo el peliazul desenfundando ala kurikara y

arrojaba un tajo con llamas azules(como con el que mato al tren fantasma) y

le dio muerte a esos demonios y el pequeño geko dijo gracias y se fue.

Una pregunta rondaba en la cabeza del peliazul quien le tendió esa trampa.

Ya llegando a su casa vio a shiemi con una cara de preocupación, tristeza y

felicidad el lo noto y le pregunto a su novia:

-que tienes shiemi-chan-dijo el peliazul

-etto rin-kun- ella se puso roja

-estas enferma shiemi- dijo el peliazul con una cara de preocupación

-estoy embarazada- dijo ella llorando y gritándolo lo cual hizo que usamaro

bajara de su cuarto y empezara a escuchar la platica.

Rin puso cara de sorpresa y al ver eso ella empezó a llorar mas.

-tranquila- dijo el peliazul poniéndola en su pecho-tranquila –

-en serio- dijo la pelirubia

-si- dijo el peliazul- yo siempre quise tener un hijo contigo para que le hiciera

compañía a usamaro –y de repente el pelirubio pego un salto enfrente de

ellos y dijo o mas bien grito:

-quiero un hermanito- al darse cuenta de la inoportunacion que hizo el se

sonrojo –etto lo siento-

-No importa también esto te concierne usamaro-dieron la parejita al unisono.

Al siguiente dia en la reunión que hizo shiemi para sus amigos darles la buena

nueva

-bien chicos y chicas tenemos un anuncio que hacerles- dijo el peliazul

-shiemi y yo vamos a tener un hijo- dijo el peliazul

-que!- se escucho por toda assia y llego hasta

gahenna.

_**FIN DEL **_

No sean duros conmigo es mi primer fic aun estoy tiernito XDXDXDXDXD


	2. Capitulo 2: Saliendo de la conmocion

Blue exorcist no me pertenece a mi si no Kazue Kato si no yuri estaría

haciendo mas reyecitos de gahenna con Satán y rin ya estuviera con shiemi

"**SALIENDO DE LA CONMOCION"**

-nii-san como puedes ser tan irresponsable y tener otro hijo- decía el pelicafe

cuando fue interrumpido por la semipeliroja-o hija-

-tranquilo yukio no es para tanto- dijo el peliazul

-claro que si que pasara cuando los demonios no mas bien Satán se entere-

dijo el pelicafe

-le pateare el culo si se atreve a tocarle un solo pelo el o a ella- dijo ¿la

pelirubia?

-espera- dijo mephisto

-¿Qué haces aquí? no te invitamos- reclamo el peliazul

-escuche su grito hasta Hawái- dijo mehisgay digo mephisto

-no jusgues un libro por su portada rin otto-sama no es completamente como

Crees- dijo el pelimorado

-mira el no es mi padre mi padre es shiro no te confundas- reclamo el peliazul

-el los quiere igual o mas de lo que quiso a yuri- dijo mephisto

-como satan amando- dijo la semi rubia

-si el solo a amado 1 vez en su vida y fue a yuri su madre- solto tremenda

bomba el pelimorado

-eso ya lo sabíamos- dijeron los dos gemelos okumura al unisono

-si nos quería tanto porque mato a shiro si el sabia que shiro fue nuestro

Padre que no se supone que los padres nunca lastimarían a sus hijos porque

Lo hizo!- dijo el mayor de los okumura con lagrimas en los

Ojos

Y de repente se fueron las luces y unas llamas azules brotaron de la chimenea

-no digas eso lo hice para protegerlos de los idiotas del vaticano- dijo el

Demonio mas fuerte de todos Satán

Todos los presentes excepto mephisto y rin se quedaron congelados hasta

Que el peliazul rompió el silencio.

-que haces aquí!- dijo desenfundando ala kurikara

-no hemos venido apelar si no a decir la verdad- dijo el demonio mayor

Hemos pensaron todos los presentes

-como que hemos?- dijo confundido el peliazul

-si hijo haznos caso- dijo una pelicafe

-oka-san- dijeron los gemelos casi llorando

-tranquilos mis pequeños bebes- dijo la pelicafe llorando y abrazando a los

Gemelos

-siempre quisimos conocerte- dijo el pelicafe limpiándose las lagrimas con la

Manga

-rin-chan como que ya eres padre-dijo yuri alegremente

-si madre adopte al pequeño usamaro con ayuda de mephisto- dijo el peliazul

-que bueno que ya te portas bien mephis-chan- dijo la peli café

-que no me llames asi- dijo el pelimorado haciendo berrinche como un niño

-donde esta el pequeño usamaro?- dijo buscando a cualquier niño con la

Mirada

-aquí estoy oba-san- dijo el pequeño

A ella le brillaron los ojos y tomo al pequeño usamaro entre sus

atributos y el pobre se puso morado

-lo siento nieto- dijo algo sonrojada

-es que desde que supe que estaba embarazada quise que mis hijos me

dieran nietos me siento un poco vieja-dijo la pelicafe

-no querida estas igual que como la primera vez que te conocí y aunque no

Fuera asi aun te amaria-dijo el demonio mayor tomando forma de un

Hombre de 1.90 de altura de tés blanca de pelo blanco(como en mi imagen)

Todos se quedaron perplejos al ver esto y cierta rubia y cierta pelipinta

vieron de donde sacaron sus novios lo guapos

-bien hablemos- dijo el ahora peliblanco

-ok- dijeron los gemelos

-pero como es que no estas en forma de flama- se cuestiono rin

-es que mi hermano me dio permiso de estar aquí-dijo el peliblanco

-kami!- gritaron todos

-si-dijo el peliblanco

-bien volviendo al tema yo no poseí en contra de su voluntad a yuri ni la viole

para tener hijos yo podía estar tan solo 1 hora en forma física en assia y luego

volvía a forma de flama y entoces en esa forma conoci ayuri fue cuando vi

que estas llamas no queman a lo que quiero y asi vivi y me enamore de yuri

2 años y luego ya saben que paso- esto ultimo lo dijo medio cabizbajo

-no importa Asahi-kun ahora estoy contigo-dijo yuri consolando al ahora

Nombrado Asahi(mañana,amanecer,sol)

-esta bien pero cuanto te quedaras asi- dijo el menor de los hermanos

Okumura

-3 meses-dijo el peliblanco

-no les diras de eso- le dijo la pelicafe susurrando al peliblanco

-no aún no- dijo susurrando el peliblanco

-que mas les ha pasado hijos quienes son sus amigos- dijo la egin

(no pondré la descripción de los personajes ni su historia solo sus nombres

porque deben de saberlos)

-el es **Ryuji Suguro, ella es Izumo Kamiki, el es Renzo Shima, el es **

**Konekomaru Miwa, ella es Paku Noriko –**dijo el pelicafe

-y no presentaran a estas dos bellas señoritas y al brote de judía digo brote

De Greenman- dijo el peliblanco

-yo soy **Kirigakure Shura**-dijo la pelipinta(ella es mas joven tiene su misma

edad)

-es mi novia-dijo el pelicafe

-gusto en conocerte shura-chan- dijo yuri

-el es nii-dijo usamaro cargando al pequeñín

-kawai- se escucho el grito por parte de la egin

-yo soy Shiemi Moriyoma- dijo la rubia

-es mi novia futura esposa y madre de mi hijo o hija- dijo el peliazul

-vas a ser padre rin-chan- dijo la egin

-si mama serás abuela otra vez-dijo el peliazul

-mucho gusto hijo-dijo el peliblanco

-no me llames asi aun no te considero como tal vez con el tiempo-dijo el

Mayor de los okumura

-te comprendo rin no importa-dijeron al unísono sus progenitores

-y cuando tu primera vez rin-dijo la pelicafe

-mama-dijo el peliazul sonrojado

-solo dime cuando fue- dijo muy despreocupada la egin

-cuando cumpli 16(osea el 27 de diciembre de 2011 y están en enerodel2013)

-que manera de disfrutarlo rin-dijo el demonio mayor

-no molesten-dijo shiemi sonrojada a más no poder

-ok- dijo la egin

-y tu yukio-dijo la misma

-igual que el-dijo un poco rojo

-pues que estaban haciendo hijos se sincronizaron oque?- dijo la egin

-no es que fue su regalo por subir de nivel-dijeron la pelipinta y la rubia

-felicidades me gusta ver que estén creciendo muchachos-dijo el peliblanco

Abrazando asus hijos nueras nieto y mujer

-gracias-dijeron estos al unisono

-aun no saben que es verdad?-dijo el demonio mayor

-si- dijo shiemi

-quieren saberlo-devolvio este

-si- dijo la pareja al unisono

-bueno debo tocar tu vientre- dijo el demonio mayor

-esta bien-dijo la de curvas exuberantes

El demonio mayor puso la mano sobre el vientre de ella-son dos y niñas-

-que bueno de seguro mis hijas serán hermosas y traerán alos chicos

Rendidos a sus pies-dijo la rubia

-concuerdo- dijeron todas las mujeres presentes

-nadie las tocara o conocerán nuestra furia-dijeron los 4 demonio(mephisto

Los gémelos y satan)

Todos recibieron un golpe por la cabeza

-aun no nacen no sean tan sobreprotectores- dijo la egin

-pero pero- dijeron los 4

-nada de peros-dijo la egin

**FIN DEL CAPITULO DOS**

HASTA PRONTO COMENTEM


	3. Capitulo 3: Consumando Relacion

Blue exorcist no me pertenece a mi si no Kazue Kato si no yuri estaría

haciendo mas reyecitos de gahenna con Satán y rin ya estuviera con shiemi

**advertencia lemon**

"**consumando relacion"**

-bueno hijos donde nos quedaremos Asahi y yo-dijo la egin al escuchar todos

Esto se cayeron al estilo anime

-como esta la cosa vienen nos explican el porqueAsahi hiso lo que hizo y no

Pensaron donde se iban a quedar-dijo el pelicafe

-no molestes a mama cuatro hojos con manchas- dijo el mayor de los

Gemelos

-callate mono asimétrico(sin relación con deththekid)-dijo el menor

-obligame-dijo el peliazul y damas y caballeros empezaron a pelear como

Niños

-alto!-dijo la pelicafe y ellos se pusieron firmes como soldados y dijeron

-si mami- dijeron los dos

-bueno hay espacio en mi mansión-dijo mephisto

-no gracias-dijo Asahi recordando como era su casa solo un escalofrio paso

Por su espalda

-quedense en el cuarto de huéspedes-dijo el mayor de los okumura

-si rin y tu que crees Yuri chan-dijo Asahi

-bien Asahi kun- respondio la castaña

-bien voy a arreglar- dijo la rubia –yo te ayudo- dijo su ahora suegra –bien-

Regreso la rubia

Y en breve salieron las mujeres presentes y solo quedaron los hombre

-como te ha ido en el dominio de las llamas azules rin-pregunto Asahi

-bien ya los controlo en ataques y también puedo quemar algo que quiera sin

Dañar a nadie-dijo el peliazul

-lo has usado para curar las enfermedades demoniacas cierto?-pregunto el

Peliblanco

-si-respondio este

-me alegra saberlo-dijo el peliblanco

-casi todos los demonios de nivel medio o superior que nos han atacado han

dicho que tu los mandaste es cierto?- pregunto el peliazul

-no yo nunca los mande-dijo Asahi

-y lo que paso con el ataque de la puerta de gahenna-(aquí revolví el anime

con el manga osea lo del anime y el manga paso en el mismo universo)dijo rin

-fue el maldito de Yamata No Orochi quien hizo eso en venganza de que lo

Selle al perder contra Kyubi No Youko y luego del ataque ala ciudad lo volví

a sellar-dijo Asahi

-no te creo sin pruebas-dijeron los presentes

-aquí esta-les enseño un collar con una serpiente de ocho cabezas con

Muchos kanjis

-como tu lo sellaste-dijo ryuji

-si-dijo Asahi

-bien te creemos-se disculparon los chicos

Ya esta todo listo dijeron las mujeres

-pero tengo hambre- dijo rin

-pareces niño-dijo suguro

Y de repente todos los estómagos de los presentes empezaron a gruñir de

Hambre

-yo hago de comer- se ofrecio rin

-bien tu has hijo quiero ver ten bien cocinas-dijo la egin

Y empezó a sacar todo lo necesariode repente mordio su pulgar hizo un sello

E imboco a **/ **Ukobach

-bien a hacer un banquete digno de mi mama y de Asahi-dijo el peliazul

Ukobach solo asintió

Empezaron a hacer comida de Japón, México y España rin freia carne

Ukobach hacia arroz para la paella y muchas cosas mas

-a comer!- Grito el mayor de los okumura

-bien hijo quiero ver que tan bien cocinas-dijo yuri

-Prueba- dijo rin sirviéndole un poco de pella

Ella al probarlo puso de asombro y lo escupio

-perdon hijo estaba muy caliente la comida me queme pero esta rico-dijo yuri

-gracias-dijo rin

En la cena hubo chistes crónicas de Asahi y yuri

-estaba sentado viendo como los bijuu se estaban matando entre si-dijoAsahi

-como lo sellaste- dijo renzo

-con el sello de las llamas de gahenna-dijo Asahi

-como es- pregunto suguro

-no puedo enseñarte aquí destruiría la casa-dijo Asahi

-esta bien-dijo suguro

-ya es hora de irnos- dijo Kamiki a suguro

-esta bien querida adiós chicos-dijo suguro

Y asi todos se fueron

-bueno ya eshora de dormirnos shiemi mira usamaro ya se durmió-dijo rin

-nosotros también-dijo yuri

Ya en el cuarto de Asahi y yuri

-por fin podre dormir atu lado yuri-chan-dijo Asahi

-igualmente Asahi-kun-regreso yuri

Ala madrugada

-yuri no te gustaría hacerlo-dijo Asahi

-si pero al ser revivida todo mi cuerpo volvió como antes de la posecion

Y mi embarazo osea aun soy virgen-dijo yuri un poco roja

-en realidad siempre lo fuiste yuri recuerda que tu embarazo fue por

Posecion- dijo Asahi

-bien pero quiero entregarme a ti así-kun-dijo yuri algo roja

-bien pero primero hare algunas cosas-dijo el peliblanco

Se paro atranco la puerta con un sello y puso un sello supresor de sonido

(tal vez paresca mas bien Naruto pero asahi también puede sellar)

-estas segura yuri te podría doler o podrias sangrar-dijo asahi

-no importa porque lo se que lo haces por amor no por calentura-dijo yuri

mas roja

-esta bien hagamoslo-dijo asahi

Ella lequito la camisa desabotonándola el le quito su vestido quedando ella

En ropa interior ella le quito el pantalón y el también quedo en ropa interior

Se notaba que estaba listo para hacerlo el se puso atrás de ella le desabrocho

El bra ella se tapo los senos con llas manos

-vamos yuri-dijo asahi con un sonrojo

Ella retiro sus brazos y mostro sus firmes pechos copa c(ella aquí es esa copa)

El la beso en los labios ella solo mordia sus labios y empezaron a jugar con

Sus lenguas un rato el empezó a besar su cuello y morderlo ella solo gemía

Del placer y empezó a bajar hasta llegar a sus pechos tomo uno con su mano

Derecha empezó a masajearlo y chupar el otro ella solo se retorcia del placer

Y empezó a rasguñar la espalda de asahi luego ella lo volteo quedando ella

Arriba y el abajo empezó a besarle los labios luego el pecho y empezó a bajar

Hasta llegar a su pene ella le quito el bóxer y al ver su erección de 25 cm. Ella

Solo se sonrojo mas y empezó a besarlo poco a poco durante casi 3 minutos

Luego lo metio todo en su boca y el solo se retorcia del placer el solo podía

Acariciar su cabello luego de 15 minutos le dijo ya viene yuri ella lo escucho y

No le importo el solto mucho en su boca ella solo lo trago todo y lo limpio

Con su lengua

Luego el le bajo la braga y ella se sonrojo mas el preparo los de

virilidad y lo empezó a meter al sentir una barrera le dijo-dejame entrar-ella

respondio-si- el atravesó esa barrera solo aplicando mas presión ella gimio

del dolor al verla lorar un poco dijo-estas bien- ella dijo-si- y siguió primero

lento luego rápido y ella solo lo abrazaba mas fuerte el sentir que asahi se

derramaba dentro de ella a los dos les dio un orgasmo y al terminar se

dijeron te amo y asi durmieron muy abrazados los

aldia siguiente rin fue al cuarto de huéspedes y habrio la puerta solo pudo

encontrar a yuri brazada con asahi desnudos!

-que pasa aquí grito rin-desmallandose

-rin kun estas bien-dijo shiemi bajando las escaleras y encontrando la escena

-papa estas bien-dijo usamaro también bajando

-esto tiene explicación- dijo Asahi

-abuelos ustedes están como mis papas cada vez que se levantan algo

Cansados y sin ropa eso como se llama lo hare yo alguna vez-dijo el pequeño

-nunca dejaremos que ninguna zorra se te acerque-dijeron las dos féminas al

Mismo tiempo poniendo al puqueñin entre sus pechos y este ya se estaba

poniendo morado

suéltenlo se está poniendo morado-dijo Asahi

**fin del capitulo 3**


	4. Capitulo 4: Pasando Verguenzas

Dispénseme por retrasarme en actualizar es que tuve un concurso en el cona y tuve que estudiar bueno este será mi ultimo capitulo cursi ya que al final habra una pelea y los siguientes tendrán pelas, comedia y uno que otro lemon siempre les advertiré si pondré lemon en un capitulo

Blue exorcist no me pertenece a mi si no Kazue Kato si no yuri estaría haciendo mas reyecitos de gahenna con satan y rin ya estuviera con shiemi

Nota lo que este en negritas son los comentarios mios y de inner_ i lo escrito asi es pensamiento_

**Inner: si lo que dijo**

**Draco: si ya no interrumpas**

**Inner:ok**

"**Pasando vergüenzas"**

Miércoles 4 de diciembre

-Ha Usamaro perdónanos- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

-ok esta bien- dijo el pequeño jadeando

-Primero vístanse y luego hablamos-dijo el mayor de los hermanos okumura

Sus progenitores solo asintieron y estos empezaron a ponerse ropa ya cambiados estaban la rubia y el peliazul en las sala junto con los progenitores de este ultimo

-Bueno hijo lo que paso es que Asahi y yo nunca habíamos tenido relaciones ya que el solo podía estar una hora en forma humana solo si se concentraba mucho y el nunca intento hacerme suya temiendo perder el control y lastimarme-dijo la Egin algo roja

-ok solo que la próxima vez no usen un sello de sangre está bien-dijo el peliazul los mayores solo asintieron

-Bueno les tengo que decir algo acerca de usamaro como el ya tiene 7 años y es medio demonio(luego explicare el porqué él es medio demonio ) Mephisto y yo hemos decidido llevarlo a la academia de la true cross(la verdadera crus) para evitar que sus poderes demoniacos lo dominen empezaremos a entrenarlo a partir de febrero(están en diciembre) cuando inicia un nuevo semestre-al oir esto las dos féminas tomaron al pequeño en disputa y lo pusieron en sus pechos y empezaron el mal rollo de abuela y madre sobre protectora.

-No dejaremos que te lleves a usamaro a algo tan peligroso como eso- dijo yuri

-Déjenlo ir- dijo rin

-Ustedes no saben lo que es tener una parte demoniaca que al no poder controlarla te devora desde adentro y cuando esta te domina intenta dañar a quien amas esa es la razón por la que el quiere ir ahí-dijo rin determinación y estas dos féminas solo pudieron aceptar al ver lo que sentían sus parejas.

Luego de eso shiemi llama a sus amigos para reunirse en el parque para hablar sobre la situación de usamaro ya en el parque después de la explicación de rin del porque usamaro iba a asistir ala true cross

-bueno en otros asuntos como vas Kamiki-chan con ryuji-san-pregunto shiemi

-bueno es que estoy embarazada tengo dos meses(nace en julio)—dijo la pelimorado algo sonrojada pues todavía no le decía a ryuji

- Estas embarazada Kamiki-dijo el peli pinto

-si-respondió esta medio dudosa

El solo la abrazo por la espalda dela forma en que minato sale con kushina en la foto donde sale ella embarazada

-Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo-dijo ryuji abrazándola tiernamente

Luego Paku dijo que tenia que hacer un anuncio a sus amigos

-No estas embarazada verdad-dijo Renzou

-si tengo 1 mes(nace en septiembre)-

El tuvo una reacción muy bella la cargo y beso muy tiernamente

-Gracias Paku por dejarme estar a tu lado y ahora dejarme ser padre-dijo Renzou

Ella solo lloro de felicidad

-Solo falta que Yukio ya haya embarazado a Shura-dijo el peliazul

Los dos mencionados se pusieron de pie

-Nii-san es hora de decirte lo que te iba a decir el otro dia-dijo el castaño

-adelante-dijo Rin

-Shura y yo también vamos a ser padres-

-En serio hijo-dijo la egin

-si-dijo shura

-tengo 3 meses(nace en junio y el de rin en agosto)-dijo shura

-y cuando se casaran todos ustedes chicos-dijo Asahi

-yo en enero- dijo rin

-yo en febrero-dijo Renzou

-yo en marzo- dijo Ryuji

-y yo en abril-dijo yukio

-bien y ya le dijiste a tu madre que será abuela verdad suguro- dijo rin como broma

-no le dire a ella en persona luego-contesto el peligallo

-ha si tengo algo que decir Juzo vendrá hoy con Mamusashi-dijo Renzou

-a que vienen-pregunto rin

-se mudaran aquí la ciudad de la true cross-dijo renzou

-espera porque viene Juzo junto con Mamusashi si cuando niños siempre peleaban o acaso ya se dieron cuenta de que se querían el uno al otro-pregunto yuri

-lo segundo pero de donde conoce a mi hermano-pregunto renzou

-yo fui quien le enseño como invocar a ese par-dijo la egin

-ya vienen-dijo usamaro

En efecto ahí venia la pareja cargando a una bebe de 3 años ella traía un vestido rosa y zapatos negros ahora ninguno de los dos traía esa ropa de monjes Mamusashi traía una mini falda negra con una blusa color blanco y unos zapatos de tacón (ella no esta tuerta le pudieron salvar el hojo) y Juzo unos jeans azules ajustados una camisa tipo polo negra y una chaqueta café

-hola chicos- saludo Juzo

-yuri eres tu- dijo Mamusashi casi llorando

-si Mamusashi-dijo yuri

-Pero como no habías muerto-dijo juzo

-es muy complicado-dijo la egin

-ok-dijo la pareja

-no me presentaran a esta hermosa princesa-dijo yuri saludando ala bebe

-si ella es Natsumi (bonito verano)-dijo Mamusashi

-el es tu esposo verdad?-pregunto la egin

-si-respondió la ahora madre

-como le hicieron para que sus padres aceptaran-pregunto yuri

-ellos vieron que realmente nos amábamos-dijo Juzo abrazando a sus dos amadas (su hija y esposa)

-bueno que ha pasado- pregunto Mamusashi

-ha yo sere padre Renzo,Riujy y yukio-dijo rin muy despreocupado

-en serio chicos-dijo Juzo

-si respondieron al unisonó

-bueno les ayudamos con la mudanza-pregunto Yukio

-si dijeron al unisonó

Entonces la pareja los guía a una gran casa de dos pisos con 5 habitaciones con un gran jardín tanto el trasero como el delantero

-que gran casa se compraron por lo visto planean tener mas hijos cierto-pregunto Asahi

-si y quien es usted es que como lo vimos con los chicos creímos que era su amigo-dijo Juzo

-cierto donde están mis modales mi nombre es Asahi soy el padre biológico de rin y yukio-dijo el peliblanco

- que raro creía que su padre biológico era sataaaaaan!-dijo Juzo desmallándose

Ya pasado 5 minutos su esposa lo despertó

-querido creía que satan estaba aquí en persona-dijo juzo

-si esta aquí pero él se llama Asahi-dijo la chica serpiente

-es complicado de explicar solo puede estar con una fracción de poder-dijo Yuri

-ok –dijo Juzo no muy convencido

-bueno niños vayan a jugar-dijo yuri

-si abuelita-dijo usamaro llevándose al Natsumi de la mano

A Juzo eso no le pareció y se dijo así mismo solo son niños

(**inner Draco: aha wey se que los pondrás en pareja cierto**

**Draco: si pero hasta que ella tenga 15 para que no se vea muy mal**

**Inner Draco: ok)**

-donde están las cajas en el garaje-dijo Mamusashi

-ok empecemos-dijo rin

Estuvieron los hombres cargando cajas electrodomésticos muebles por casi una hora incluso nii y las mujeres los apoyaban muy arduamente hablando entre ellas una vez terminado de meter las cosas llego la misión mas ardua para los hombres preguntar donde va cada mueble en eso se llevaron casi 2 horas pero lo peor fue esto.

-esto el ropero en este cuarto no mejor mejor al segundo piso-dijeron las féminas al unísono ya en el segundo piso

-no mejor en el cuarto del fondo-no mejor en la planta baja como al principio-y los hombre solo les broto una gota en la cien.

Ya una vez terminaron sono una palabra que era música para los oídos de los cansados varones a comer! Los muchachos solo corrieron a lavarse las manos y luego a comer

**Draco: es que ellos ganaron esos modales**

**Inner: a que no sus mujeres los golpearon por no tener buenos modales y ellos los aprendieron para que ya no les pegaran**

**Draco: ya wey no los andes quemando o les dire a todos que leíste 16 capitulos de un fic yaoi**

**Inner: tu también **

**Draco: admite tiene una buena trama**

**Inner: eso si yo se lo recomiendo alos que les guste**

**El link: ** ?sid=96560&warning=5

**Si no funciona y les interesa se los paso por Facebook es Draco Davila el que tiene la foto de Allen de d gray man**

**Draco: bueno continuemos**

Ya en la mesa a todos los hombres les dolía el cuerpo pero sus damas los masajeaban y besaban en la comida y asi todos se les fue el dolor

-gracias por ayudar chicos-dijo Mamusashi

-de nada-dijo yukio por parte de todos

Ya alas 11 de la noche todos se furon excepto Asahi y yuri ya que les explicaron ala joven pareja el como están ahí Asahi y ella(es la misma explicación que rin y yukio)

Ya estando todos en sus casas incluyendo Asahi y yuri ya alas 3 de la mañana rin fue despertado por Shiemi

-que pasa querida-dijo rin somnoliento

**-**me podrías traer un poco de mole-dijo shiemi tocando su vientre como si tuviera hambre

-ok pero porque eso?-dijo el okumura

-no se me antojo de repente-dijo la rubia

-esta bien lo hare porque tu y el bebe lo quieren-dijo rin poniéndose sus tenis y tomando una chaqueta (una chamarra o sueter para los que se confundan) Rin recorrió casi toda la prefectura donde vivía hasta que al final se encontró con una cenaduria de antojos mexicanos ya en el lugar dijo

–me da una orden de mole señora-dijo rin

-enseguida joven una pregunta es para usted?-pregunto la señora

-no para mi mujer ella esta embarazada-dijo el okumura

-muy bien enseguida-dijo la mujer y en menos de 5 minutos ya tenia la orden en sus manos

Ya después de caminar unas cuadras el sintió que lo seguían el solo se para y dijo:

-sal de ahí maldito demonio-cambiando sus hojosa los ojos demoniacos (cuando desenvaina su espada)

Y de repente salió un demonio de 3 metros de altura con cuernos de borrego cimarron piel negra cola con agijos patas de cabra

-vaya el bastardo del hijo de satan y esa puta humana tendre que matarte en nombre de mi amo yo me llama belial-dijo el demonio

-no llames asi de nuevo ami madre o te partire el culo en dos-dijo rin

-con que idiota-dijo belial en tono burlon

-con esto-dijo rin poniendo su mano en su brazo

-convoco la espada caza demonios-y de ahí salio la koumaken

-a pelear borregin-dijo rin

Belial furioso ataco a rin y lo golpeo y lo mando hasta una pared

-eso es todo lo que tienes-dijo belial

-una pregunta usaste toda tu fuerza con eso-dijo rin

-si-

-pues que débil eres-dijo rin poniéndose de pie y limpiándose el polvo y tomando la koumaken

Y lanzándose a toda velocidad contra belial este solo se puso en defensa para recibir el golpe rin salto al aire y lo golpe con la funda en la cabeza y belial solo se cayo

-no resistes ese golpesito no me quiero imaginar si te hubiera dado con el filo bueno muere pero primero dime quien te mando-dijo rin pisando la espalda de belial y diciendo

-fue Pazuzu-sama-respondió este

Rin se exalto

-ese es el rey de gahenna mas fuerte aparte de satan cierto-dijo rin

-si y el te quiere muerto mejor cuídate gaki-dijo belial

-que todo lo oscuro se vaya de aquí que regrese al everno yo te destierro en nombre de dios-recito rin y belial empezó a retorcerse del dolor y se empezó a desintegra r

Rin solo tomo su orden de mole y regreso casa

-ten shiemi-dijo rin

-gracias rin-ella lo beso en los labios y empezó a comer

Rin le sonreía mientras ella comia pero en realidad lo hacia para ocultar que Pazuzu lo buscab y no preocupar a su novia, hijo y madre

_Le debo preguntar a asahi sobre esto_

**Fin del capitulo**


End file.
